


Breaking Point

by Skylar_Boo



Series: Breaking Point [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: <3, Angst, Hurt Lance, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I kind of just love sad stories, So much angst, Voltron, biggest fight of all, crying lance, he just can't take it anymore, hurt keith, kind of klance, kind of not, lances breaking point, sorry is this is shit, sorry it's kind of short, the end of voltron??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Boo/pseuds/Skylar_Boo
Summary: Lance has finally reached his breaking point. It's always about Keith. Keith this and Keith that. Keith is number one and Lance is just the seventh wheel. He can't take it anymore and finally snaps.





	

It gets tiring after awhile. Always being the one no one wants around. It's like being the third wheel, but I'm not the third wheel, more like the seventh. Maybe that's worse? Maybe it's better? I don't know. All I know is that they're all better than me or at least think that they are. Even though we're in a team, I'm all alone here. And I don't know if there's anything worse than that. Is there anything worse than being alone even when you're surrounded by people who are meant to care about you?

They would all be better off without me around. I know that for a fact. All I ever hear from them now is how great Keith is. How amazing he is. How he's the best pilot that they have ever seen. How that, if anything happens to Shiro, he'll be the one who'll lead Voltron. It's not just Shiro going on about how Keith is basically a God, it's all of them. Bragging like he's some sort of prize the universe has won. The one _true_ saviour.

I don't know how much longer I can take this. It's too much.

The silence in the room is broken suddenly by the sound of doors sliding open. Keith and Shiro walk in talking about battle strategies and covered in sweat from this morning's training. It was obvious that they would be together. As they walked through the room they didn't even glance my way, as if I was invisible to them. Stupid. Everything was just stupid.

"Oh, Lance, how long have you been in here? You were so quiet for once that I didn't see you there." Keith sounded surprised as he glanced at me lying on the couch, my face covered by my arm. The last thing I wanted anyone to see was how pathetic I looked with teary eyes. Especially Keith. Taking another deep breath I sat up and wiped my eyes, keeping my back to them. I wouldn't let them know how much I was hurting. I would never give them the satisfaction. I won't let them know that it hurts. If I just leave I can get myself together before I say something that I regret.

"Lance?"  

"What?" My voice was sharper than I intended it to be.

"Stop sulking. You're acting like a baby. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Really? I don't believe you." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice thickly coating every syllable.  

"Would you just leave me alone? I don't want to deal with you right now." The tone of my voice had changed from someone who didn't care to someone who was really, _really_ pissed off no matter how hard I tried to keep it even.

The doors slid open again and the rest of the team walked into the room. Chatting and laughing loudly. But the tension in the air must of been thicker than I thought, because as soon as their eyes were on Keith and I, they went quiet. I was the seventh wheel again.

"Lance, what--" Keith didn't finish his sentence.

 "I'm going to say it again. Just leave me alone." I stood up and went to leave the room. If I stayed here much longer then I really was going to lose it. Today was just worse than others I guess.

Before I could leave the room my shoulder was grabbed by that damn emo boy. His grip was tight, almost threatening, even if he didn't mean it to be.

"What's going on in here? Are you guys fighting again?" Pidge sounded really annoyed. "What did you do, Lance?"

Of course she was going to blame me first. I was the stupid one, so of course I was the one who would start a fight with their golden boy. I mean, why wouldn't I? I was the one who was the easiest to blame when anything went wrong. I wasn't anything in this team. I pushed Keith off of me knocking him slightly off his balance. His body wobbled for a slight second before he regained his posture.

"Why do you just assume it was me who started it?" My voice was bitter and hurtful. It came out a lot worse than I intended but I couldn't stop it now.  
"Why? Because you're golden-boy Keith could _never_ do anything wrong? Because he's soooo perfect that everything must be my fault. Is that it? Or is it because I'm stupid so I must of said something that pissed someone else off? Tell me, Pidge, why I _must_ be the one who started this? Why do you have to blame me automatically?"

I turn around and look at them all. They were all staring at me now, finally. The complete shock on their faces was undeniable.  They would have never expected me to snap like this. Or maybe they just thought I was so stupid that I didn't have feelings like this or thought about these things. Maybe I went too far. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. No. I had reached my breaking point.

I didn't even realise it at first, but now my fists were balled at my sides. My whole body shaking involuntarily and I was trying so hard not to cry. My eyes were stinging and brimming with tears trying to push themselves over the edge. But I can't. I can't keep this up forever.

Barely a minute passes, but it feels like an hour has gone by. They're all still staring at me with open mouths saying nothing. Keith is the first one to break the agonisingly thick silence with sharp, painful words. "What the hell is your problem, Lance?! Why are you acting like this?! Don't take your anger out on us just because you feel shitty."

Keith anger was plastered all over his face as he yelled.  "What's your problem?"

Those words felt like a hot knife through my gut. Then it hit me. He really, _really_ didn't notice? How could he. I mean, he was so busy looking out for himself, being number one, that he never would have noticed anything that I had done. No. He never would of cared. Never would of looked back. Never would of thought twice if I were to just leave. The only reason that he even knew who I was was because we were stuck in space together. Back at the Garrison, I thought maybe he was a good guy. I thought maybe he wasn't a bitter emo-wannabe like everyone seemed to think. Maybe, just maybe, he was actually a decent human being. Well, apparently, both of those were wrong.  No matter what I did, what I said, he never saw me. I was just an insignificant little bug in his life both here and back at the Garrison.

God, I am pathetic.

I looked Keith dead in the eyes. Now the tears I was trying so hard to conceal were rolling down my cheeks making my face red, puffy and probably really unattractive. But right then and there, that didn't matter.

"To be honest, I'm not surprised you never noticed, Keith." Even just saying his name left a bad taste in my mouth.  "My problem, Keith, is.... you. It's always been you." My voice kept breaking now. There was no way that I could hide the emotions I had felt for so long. "You were always so busy looking out for yourself that you never took five minutes to notice anyone else. You are selfish. You care about no one other than yourself. You seem like this perfect guy that has everything and everyone wrapped around your little finger. You're the token member of this team. The one that can do no wrong because you're perfect. As for me? Everything I do is wrong. Everything I do here is a mistake because I'm stupid. I know that's what everyone here thinks. I'm stupid and unreliable and basically the dirt on the bottom of your shoes. And I know that goes double for you, Keith. That's why..." I took another deep breath, "that's why you're my problem, Keith."

My heart was beating so hard that I thought it was going to explode out of my chest. Or maybe it would beat so fast I would have a heart attack and just die right then and there. I guess that would of been easier. Because now there was no going back to the way things use to be. Nothing I could ever say would make up for the words I just said.

 Keith's gaze dropped to the ground. He wouldn't look at me now. There was no way he could.

"I... I have to go." His voice was broken and laced with what sounded like heartbreak. No matter how cool he tried to play it, it was easy to tell that something inside him had just broke. He quickly left the room with his head down and tears streaming down his face. The teams eyes followed him until he was gone and as soon as he had left, all eyes were back on me.

"Lance..."

I don't know who said my name or what they said after it. But now that I had hurt their precious Keith's feelings I finally had their attention. Pidge, Allura, Hunk, Coran, and the man I once looked up to, Shiro, were finally looking at me. But I didn't care.

I quickly turned on my heels and left for my room. Whether I would stay on the ship or leave was still undecided. At this moment I didn't care about Voltron or anything. I only cared about one thing.

I had finally, gotten Keith to notice me. Just not in the way that I ever wanted.


End file.
